


A Sky Full Of Stars

by falterth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst I guess, M/M, kind of sad, reference to the song by coldplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falterth/pseuds/falterth
Summary: All that awaited him now was the feeling of dry hands in his own, and rocks scratching at his back, and dead bushes clawing his legs until red ugly welts swelled up on them. But the stars would kiss him better.





	

He’s seen the beautiful boy around a couple of times. He's always in Kageyama’s stargazing spot.

And he has been for about a week. That's okay, though, because the intruder has a face like the constellations. It's all spangled with freckles and ornamented by these amazing wide eyes—

So Tobio really doesn't mind. Either way he's watching the stars.

…

The guy's there again.

_You’re a sky full of stars._

He's hit hard with nostalgia when the song filters through his head. He used to listen to it a lot more, back when he thought nothing mattered and that he could keep going down a dirt road with a broken-down engine for a heart. Kageyama wipes his eyes. There's nothing to cry over except for the fact that he'll probably never amount to anything. He’ll probably never talk to the usurper of positions that he's been staring at for the past few weeks.

…

“Come on out.”

Kageyama stumbles through the dry bushes, bright-faced from having been caught red-handed.

“I–”

“It's okay. I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

“K– Kageyama Tobio.”

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Yamaguchi give him a lazy sideways smile.

_I’m gonna give you my heart._

And then, out of the blue, they're facing each other and kissing under the too-hard-to-see-too-close-to-ignore stars.

…

_It's such a heavenly view._

Kageyama doesn't know if he's talking about the sky or Yamaguchi, but it's all the same to him. They're holding hands and looking up at the dusty sky.

“You know what I think? What a perfect ending to this would be?” Tobio asks.

Yamaguchi says nothing, just squeezes Kageyama’s hand.

“You probably go to high school, but I’m a dropout. So let's start off with you having dropped out in the second year, too. We meet like this, except I don’t spend all that time staring at you. And we hit it off like we did this time around.”

Silence forces its fingers into Kageyama's mouth.

_Yeah, you’re a sky full of stars._

“What next?”

“And we run away, and steal petty things for a living. We don't have much, not even a house. And we can come back here sometimes. And we kiss a lot. I like kissing you.”

“I’m a dropout, too.”

“Oh.”

“Can I kiss you again?”

_You get lighter the more it gets dark._

Is it Tadashi’s hands in his hair? Or is it just the dry summer wind come to steal their voices? If there's any gods out there, he sure needs them now. He prays for a life with Yamaguchi, even though he's only known him for two months.

…

Yamaguchi stops coming to their dirty brown clearing. Kageyama still goes but he's forgotten how to look at the stars. Freckles like stars, a smile like the moon. And maybe Kageyama's dark hair could have substituted for the sky.

“Where are you?” He says to the hot air.

He's forgotten how to sing, too.

_I wanna die in your arms._


End file.
